Scouting Mission
by mcmario
Summary: Zoom goes on a solo scouting mission and runs into trouble


Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5!

Authors Note: Just started watching this cartoon and I love it! So I wrote a quick fic about Zoom getting whumped :P I wrote it this afternoon and it hasnt been beta'd or anything so sorry about mistakes. Also, Im Australian so excuse any Australian-isms that might be in there. Dont foreget to review, I would love to know what you think. :) Personally, I think the ending is a little weak. Thanks!

* * *

Zoom scowled as Thatch appeared in front of him. Krocomodo was behind him, pushing him forward, but Thatch was going too slow. There was an unforgiving, rock, wall to his right, and so the only escape route was to veer to the left. However, Kalus appeared suddenly, effectively trapping him from all sides. He was going to be crushed!

As the three Vandals pressed together, each slowing down and speeding up respectively, Zoom had no control. With no other choice, he quickly but carefully stood up on his Chopper and jumped off backwards, flipping over Krocomodos Riptile vehicle. Unfortunately Zoom couldn't land the jump, and hit the tail end of Krocomodo's Riptile, spinning and skidding along the rough stone floor of the battle zone for a good 15 meters.

In Zoom's dazed state he could vaguely hear the crunching sounds of his Chopper being ground into the wall, but then his senses focused on that of Sever flying at him at high speeds, intent on running him down.

He groaned, shaking his head, trying desperately to gather himself. Sever was about 10 seconds away. Crouching down on all fours, Zoom tensed his muscles and sprung like a cat, only to cry out in agony as he pulled at something down his left side. He collided with Sever, rolling over the back of his car and hitting the ground. Server just kept driving.

It occurred to Zoom that they were after his Chopper. Most likely to try and salvage the battle key. What they didn't realise was that Zoom didn't even have the key. He was just on a scouting mission. He didn't even expect Vandals to be there which was why he went alone.

The Vandals were a good while down the road, the speed of the Chopper when it had crashed took them further away from him. This gave him time to figure out a plan of escape. He had grabbed his own key to earth off his Chopper when he jumped, so all he had to do was get his Chopper, provided that it still worked, and get out of there before the Vandals found his earth portal. Provided he could still drive...

Before he could really dwell on it, he decided he needed cover. Glancing around the rocky terrain, he found a cave opening. Deciding that it was a too obvious place to hide, he opted for an outcrop of jagged rock formations a little back down the road.

He rolled to his hands and knees first and then staggered to his feet. Swaying on the spot and keeping his arms out for balance like a tight rope walker, he took a few wobbly steps. He promptly fell to the ground again with a grunt. Waiting only a few seconds, breathing a shaky breath he tried again. He didn't have time to lie around and wait for his body to catch up with him.

This time, his body co-operated a bit better and he managed to stumble and stagger over to the formation. He used the rocks to keep him steady as he sought further refuge amongst the formation.

Finally allowing himself a moments rest, he collapsed against a particularly large rock and let his head droop. He could faintly hear the Vandals arguing in outrage at the lack of battle key. He smirked a little at that. Then he took stock of any injuries. He pulled off his helmet which had kept his head relatively safe. The visor of the helmet had broken in the corner and he could feel a pinch on his eyebrow. He assumed the glass had cut his face.

He looked down at his body to where it hurt back when he tried to jump out of Sever's way and found the entire side of his suit scratched and dented. There was a particularly large dent over his ribs and it was agony to breathe in too deep. He deducted that some of his ribs were either cracked or broken.

The only other injury besides the bruises that would be down his body were the deep lacerations he had attained on his ankles and wrists where his suits sleeves and pant legs had rolled up while he was flung about across the ground. They were swelling and stung but weren't too much to worry about. He hoped.

He looked at his chest again, contemplating if he should take off his outer suit shirt. Just to get some relief of the pressure the shirt was giving. But then again, it was probably also giving support. He decided to leave it on for now, and if his breathing got harder he would take it off.

He wished the rest of his team were here. He was at a loss of what to do next. Peering around one of the rocks, he could see Kalus unleashing a brutal kick at his poor Chopper.

Thankfully, they seemed to be leaving. Kalus shouted at his Vandals and gestured around the battle zone. He was either telling them to look for the key or look for Zoom.

The others nodded and hopped back on their own vehicles and rode off in different directions. That probably meant they were after the key after all. Otherwise they would have all headed for him, Zoom thought.

With a gulp, he realised that that meant he had to get to his Chopper as soon as he could so he could get out before the others found his earth portal.

Once the Vandals were out of site, Zoom braced himself and began the journey back to his Chopper. It wasn't really that far, but it sure felt like it to the injured Zoom.

After a few stumbles and more than a few quick breaks, Zoom finally reached his destination.

His Chopper was lying on its side with similar dents and scratches to Zooms battle suit but otherwise, seemed okay. With a quiet groan, Zoom realised he would have to lift the Chopper onto its wheels, which on the best of days was a challenge. He wasn't sure how he would do it with injured ribs.

Shrugging, he gave it a go anyway. The pain was so intense and sharp that he dropped the Chopper and fell back against the wall, crouching low. His gaze was growing fuzzy around the edges and he struggled to get even breaths in through the choking restriction of his suit.

After a few more frustrating moments of doing nothing, Zoom stood back up carefully.

Zoom stared at his bike and an idea occurred. He pressed a few buttons, powering up the bike while on its side and then activated the hover power. The wheels sprung outward, knocking Zoom off his feet, the razor blades in the wheels slicing through his suit.

Gasping in pain, there was nothing Zoom could do about the bleeding. It would just have to wait until he got home.

Cursing his lack of foresight, Zoom once again picked himself up off the ground.

Now with the wheels spread, Zoom could lean on the wheels on the opposite side and tip the bike the right way up.

After a few tries, this time avoiding the blades on the wheels, Zoom finally got the Chopper sitting up right.

He breathed a sigh of relieve, climbing back onto his Chopper. Activating the bike, he looked at the time and saw he had been gone for over an hour. His team would be wondering where he was.

Without wasting any more time, he roared to life, and zoomed forward towards the Earth portal.

Steering was a lot harder than normal, and he was leaving blood stains all over his poor Chopper, but it didn't matter. Zoom was finally going home after a long day.

The portal was now in sight, so Zoom sped up, almost too scared to feel relief. In the corner of his eye, he saw a glow. Looking more directly, he couldn't believe it. There was the battle key, sitting at the top of a tree.

Smiling, despite the pain he was about to go through, he launched his bike at a rock to get some air and spread the Chopper's wheels, flying over the tree and snagging the key.

Landing had him cringing and nearly toppling off his bike, but he managed to gain control and fly through the vortex.

This scouting mission had been worth the pain to get an unexpected battle key.

The crackling blue and white of the portal saw him through to the desert on the other side.

Once through he turned back and reached forward, the key flying into his bloody hand.

* * *

The team aside from Zoom were working on their bikes in the garage.

Vert was about to propose they go and get lunch at the Zeke's Diner when Zoom rolled in slowly, looking worse than death.

"Zoom!" Vert gasped in shock, running over to the younger boy's side.

Vert's shout had alerted everyone in the garage to Zooms appearance.

Their looks of indifference soon changed to shock and worry upon seeing Zoom.

Vert all but pulled Zoom from his bike, looking worried when Zoom grunted in pain.

He laid him on the ground and hovered over him.

Zoom gazed upwards, seeing two of everyone. Now that he was home, his injuries and subsequent tiredness was beginning to set in. He could sleep right there.

"What happened?" Agura asked, while Spinner ran to get Sage.

"Ran into s'm Vandals" Zoom slurred but grinned. "Got a battle key though"

His team's surprised looks mixed with worry and Sage's voice were the last things he heard before he lost his battle with oblivion and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Zoom woke up, it was in their infirmary. Stanford and Spinner were standing near him talking loudly.

"- and so _I_ said 'what are you gonna do about it?" Spinner said and Stanford burst out laughing.

"Guys?" Zoom croaked, swallowing dryly. "Do you think you could keep it down?"

"Zoom!" Stanford gasped happily. "About time you woke up" and plonked himself down on the bed next to him.

The sudden pull and shift of the bed had Zoom gasping and grabbing his ribs.

"Oh... sorry mate!" Stanford said quickly, standing up again.

"You got some broken ribs. Nice one" Spinner put in. He walked to the door and hollered to the rest of the team that Zoom was up

"And a hell of a shiner" Stanford added, pointing at his eye.

Zoom lifted one of his bandaged arms up to his face, gingerly touching his eye which was not just cut but swollen and bruised.

Glancing at his feet he saw that they two were bandaged.

"Should take a few months to heal Zoom" Vert said, entering the room, looking pleased that Zoom was awake. Sherman, Agura and Sage followed Vert in.

Spinner handed him a glass of water. Zoom was feeling rather over whelmed.

After taking a sip, he asked "How long was I out?"

Sherman answered "Just the night. It's 8 am."

Zoom nodded, speechless.

"Nice work out there Zoom" Vert said, standing at the end of his bed, "We are glad you're home safe." He looked at Zoom seriously for a moment before continuing, "Just remember that if it ever comes to choosing between a battle key and getting home safe, always choose getting home okay? You are invaluable"

The others nod in agreement. Zooms face burns with embarrassment and pride. "Thanks guys"

The End-o!


End file.
